goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Offbeats birthday extravaganza
Transcript Announcer: kabladies and kablentlemen, kablam proudly presents from the people who brought you the life with loopy birthday galabration, live from les major pavilion, it’s the Offbeats birthday extravaganza, once again, your kablammy co hosts, Henry and June! June: ah, the birthday extravaganza, what do you feel henry? Henry: kablamtastic! June: aw, you’d never ask, but, the Offbeats birthday extravaganza, which finally released in 1999 Henry: And do you want to know why we’re here for one reason? To honour the foursome kids and their talking dog, named the Offbeats (The Audience claps as the Offbeats wave) Henry: for the next 24 minutes, we’ll be tributing the kids with 5 of their super adventures June: but enough from us, let’s get the party started with our first short, the Offbeats (The Audience claps then too much attention for September starts) (4 minutes later) Henry: bravo! Bravo! June: now, if you know the Offbeats, they are a foursome group, Betty Anne is the realistically thinking "leader" of the clique. She can usually be found playing her bongo set. She often sings her own little theme song: "My name is Betty Anne Bongo, I sing this little song-O, I sing it all day long-O!" along with rapidly banging on her bongos, also, Tommy loves his plaid coat, so much so that in one episode it is the basis for the plot when it is sent to the cleaners and he goes temporarily insane. Repunzil is the youngest in the clique and can be quite naive. She is known for her floor-length long hair, August is the most technologically inclined brain of the Off-Beats, but many of his gadgets fail or backfire unexpectedly. While some episodes imply that August makes his gadgets himself, others imply that he purchases them. Henry: your right, and now, the person that has a talking dog, moesha herself, Brandy Norwood! (Audience claps) Brandy Norwood: (Giggles) hi Everyone, i’m So glad to be here tonight, if you remember august’s Talking dog, September, he is August's sarcastic talking dog is usually ambivalent to most situations and plot-lines. Despite that, he does enjoy the company of the Off-Beats. September is paid to like August, as shown in one episode, and has a contract that permits him to have at least one day off. (Audience claps) Henry: And now, here’s the next Offbeats short, lottery or no lottery (4 minutes) Announcer: welcome back to the Offbeats birthday extravaganza! Henry: You May know notice, that everybody would know that the Offbeats are wearing, these two cloned ladies, who will be coming to us via satellite right now June: put your hands together for the twosome girls of prime time, the Olsen twins! (The Olsen twins appear on the screen) Mary Kate: Yeah! How you doing! Ashley: you might remember, we are kids! (Audience laughs) Mary Kate: just joking, anyways, as you can see, the Offbeats look fabulous in their outfits, Betty Anne, I love your blazer dress, it screams fashion, Tommy, i’m Glad you And August wore a tuxedo, and Repunzil, that tiger dress, looks fab, and your leather jacket rocks! Olsen twins: happy birthday kids! Henry: the Olsen twins ladies and gentlemen! June: now moving on to our third one, tommy’s Ear worm (4 minutes later) Henry: la la la la la June: shush Henry (Audience laughs) Henry: also, June, as you know the Offbeats, we need a rap June: that’s right Henry: so tonight, performing his super rendition of the Offbeats theme, we’re honoured to have with us, the fresh prince who appeared in films and television shows, will smith! (Audience cheers wild) (The curtain raises to reveal the fresh prince) Will smith: (raps) They're nervous, they're nebbish, and they’re small, and the Populars don't like 'em at all. But that's okay, life is sweet. They cool. The Off-Beats. They're nervous, they're nebbish, the small, and the Populars don't like 'em at all. It doesn't matter, dey hip. Dey got their own friendship. But when love is in the air. It can cause quite a scare. And sometimes it's hard to define. What goes down on Valentine's. (Audience cheers) June: here’s betty anne’s Sprain! (4 minutes later) Announcer: welcome back to the Offbeats birthday extravaganza! (Audience smiling) June: right now, it’s a very special pleasure, to introduce someone who made the Offbeats make their dream come true, and followed their career as a fan, a singer, a dancer, a skateboarder, a model, and most importantly as a friend, and she came all the way from nickelodeon studios at universal studios Florida in a permanent place, in our hearts Henry: ladies and gentlemen, born in the year of 1989, here’s sophie! (Sophie enters the stage as Henry and June leaves the stage) Sophie: Thank you henry And June! And hello people! Audience: hello! Sophie: you wanna know why the Offbeats are my favourite? Alright! Betty Ann, you are an awesome musician, can you sing your song for us Betty Anne bongo: right (pulls out her bongos and starts singing) My name is Betty-Ann Bongo. I sing a little song-o, I sing it all day long-o! Sophie: wow, happy birthday kids (The curtain raises to reveal a cake) Sophie: now this is a big huge cake that you’ll enjoy (cuts the cake) and it’s chocolatey, and white, brown, it is covered with cornflakes, and it tops off with whipped, cream, I hope you enjoy it, and after you enjoy it, do you guys think you can do your song? Betty Anne: yes Sophie: cool, then here’s the final one, it’s called paddleball record (4 minutes later) June: And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for, hang on for the ride of your life for our best hit! Cause they’re on stage, and they’re here to perform the song, just for you Henry and June: It’s the Offbeats stunt music show!! June: But first, Please Welcome the old school girl that we’re going to be having Henry and June: Sophie! Sophie: hello again! Are you ready to see the Offbeats sing their hit song, because they are ready to perform the song live, just for you, so here they are with a song they made, the gator’s refuge, y’all make some noise for the Offbeats! (the Audience cheers wildly) Betty anne bongo: i'm a gator pretty lady from a tallahasse beach in around upon the U.S. I would never take a shower i can sing in the sea so let's do this one more time, i'm a gator pretty lady from a Tallahassee beach In around upon the U.S Tommy and august: ay yi yi! Betty anne bongo: i would never take a shower, i can sing in the sea And i'm dancing when i'm having fun! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: and i love to be in the bar Tommy, repunzil and august: in the bar Betty anne bongo: of a clayspo beat And i, am a sweet little girl Cause i'm a gator refuge girl! when i was a young girl I was sitting in the bar Watching people Having a drink in the beach I am surfing in the waves That makes me dance until sunset So let's do that one more time When i was a young girl I was sitting in the bar Watching people Having a nice drink in the beach Tommy and august: ay yi yi! Betty anne bongo: i've been surfing in the waves That Makes me dance until sunset And my dance and my beat goes on! Yeow! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: yeah and i love to be in the bar Tommy, august and repunzil: in the bar Betty anne bongo: of a clayspo beat, uh! And i, yeah, am a sweet little girl Cause i'm, yeah, a gator refuge girl! Yeah! I am! (Instrumental break) Betty Anne bongo: I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: yeah and i love to be in the bar Tommy, august and repunzil: in the bar Betty anne bongo: of a clayspo beat, uh! And i, yeah, am a sweet little girl Cause i'm, yeah, a gator refuge girl! Betty anne bongo: it is cold in the beach and the sun is going down, and i'm lying in that ocean sea And now i sleep in a bar til night i can stay, i love to say it one more time! Everybody! It is cold in the beach and the sun is going down And i'm lying in that ocean sea, uh huh And now i sleep in a bar til night i can stay And everybody loves me! Come on guys! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: and i like to be in a bar Tommy, august and repunzil: in a bar Betty anne bongo: in a clayspo beat, and i, am a sweet little girl, cause i'm a gator refuge girl! Gator refuge girl!! Ye-eah!! Henry: well, that wraps up the birthday extravaganza, and now, before we get going, let’s have a word from... Henry and June: the Offbeats! (henry and June leaves the stage once again and then the Offbeats enter the stage) Betty Anne bongo: hello again everybody, it’s a great night! Tommy: Yeah, And we love you having in here repunzil: But there’s A new one to make you feel August: our new bar... betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: is the gator’s refuge Betty Anne bongo: so we hope we will see you all again, until then... betty anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: All for one and one for all! Yay! Henry: thank you guys, and that’s our show, goodnight everybody! (then everybody starts dancing to gator refuge girl) (the Credits began playing, after the credits, we cut to kablammy world, the Offbeats appear while wearing overalls) Betty Anne: There! You see, we told you we’d paint the world blue and green! (Laughs)